Utilizador Discussão:Arth sidious
760px|center Nacionalidade Sou dos Estados Unidos, não Lexas. -LtNOWIS 08h16min de 17 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Então só gostaria de pedir a você cuidado com tradutores da Internet, as vezes nem nós brasileiros entendemos o que eles traduzem. - --Arth sidious 12h45min de 17 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Pergunta Sidious, sabe se os artigos sobre histórias em quadrinhos podem conter links para baixar essas histórias? É que estou traduzindo algumas e gostaria de saber. Valeu ai e bom trabalho! Quadrinhos Tipo assim, eu entendi o que você quis dizer, mas não acha que HQ´s traduzidas aumentariam o conhecimento dos participantes do site, trazendo a eles um material mais conciso? Alias, terminei de traduzir " A queda do Império Sith", se quiser, depois te passo o link! Vandalismo Eu fixo o vandalismo que você encontrou. Qualquer um pode corrigir vandalismo, utilizando o botão "Undo" (Desfazer), mas os administradores também podem bloquear os vândalos. Então, deixe uma mensagem para mim se você precisar de mim para corrigir algo. Eu não posso falar Português, mas eu ainda pode reconhecer vandalismo. -LtNOWIS 18h19min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) artigo milésimo Penso que o milésimo artigo foi Poogle, o Pequeno, mas do que eu suprimidos alguns vandalismo e do funcionário foi de baixo para 995. O novo artigo é milésimo Githany, que parece um artigo muito bom. Bom trabalho! -LtNOWIS 07h25min de 12 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Parabéns Olá Arthur. Gostaria de parabenizá-lo (e agradecer também) por ter contribuido de forma intensa neste wiki, principalmente nestas últimas semanas. Assim que entrei aqui vi as coisas muito desertas e vazias. Agora, vejo que encontrei alguém que está lutando contra isto também. Outro fato que me chamou atenção é de que é brasileiro. Vejo muitos textos de americanos por aqui, com traduções que não consigo entender. Estou interamente à sua disposição. Qualquer coisa é só falar comigo. PS: Você sabe como ser um administrador? Frequentemente estou encontrando pessoas de má fé por aqui, que colocam textos absurdo, que acabam por desprezar nosso trabalho. Gostaria de dar um jeito nisso tudo, mas não tenho poderes para tal. Que a força esteja com você neste ano novo! --Bafex Skywalker 12h14min de 4 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) De nada! Não precisa agradecer ! Realmente não é por status que precisamos desta "patente". Perguntei para ele também, que me indicou o Sannse...ele, na verdade é o o próprio Stake Black. Aliás, nem o Stake nem o Dash Rendar estão frequentando o Wiki com tanta frequencia (claro que, devem ter seus motivos) o que torna isso tudo mais difícil. Mais uma outra dúvida minha que surgiu. Alguns outros usuários (não brasileiros) fazem uma tradução do wookipedia e jogam aqui. Isso é feito automatimente ou é no "Ctrl+C/Ctrl+V)" ? Enfim, o negócio é continuar lutando e tentando. Aliás, como já dizia no velho Yoda: "Do it or do not. There is no try." Obrigado pelos elogios que me deu também. Faço o que posso na medida do possível. Que a força esteja com você! --Bafex Skywalker 15h13min de 4 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Administração Gostaria de ser um administrador? Porque eu acho que o pessoal da Wikia vai dar-lhe os poderes para que se eu pedir. -LtNOWIS 05h40min de 8 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Criação de Infobox Olá Srº Sidious, tudo bem? Por favor, você saberia me dizer como que faço para criar um infobox (infobox de atores). Obrigado! *Olá, esta é uma infobox que realmente precisamos. Olha, basicamente, para fazer uma infobox, você precisa criar uma página como qualquer outra com o nome "Predefinição:Pessoa infobox" por exemplo. Então você vai pegar, para ficar mais fácil, uma já existente em português, ( como essa aqui) e copiar seu conteúdo para essa página nova. Trata-se de uma tabela, como aquelas que se faz construindo um site no bloco de notas. Compreendendo sua linguagem, você vai trocar apenas os nomes de cada linha, como "Data de Nascimento", mudar a cor de fundo e outras coisas. Bom, experimente, se surgir alguma dúvid me avise, ok? Um abraço --Arth sidious 18h35min de 12 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Obrigado! Obrigado Arth Sidious ! Vou tentar fazer agora! Ah! Ví que o LTNOWIS vai tentar lhe colocar como administrador. Isso seria muito bom (até hoje eu não entendo como ele conseguiu isto, ele nem é brasileiro)! ! ! Espero muito que ele consiga ! Vou ver se consigo também trocar, semanalmente, o artigo destacado da primeira página. A Beru Lars ficou lá por décadas, dando aquela impressão de abandono. Você por acaso tem uma idéia de algum artigo (obs: troquei sexta-feira passada, vou trocar amanhã ou no sábado). Que a força esteja com você, --Bafex Skywalker 20h15min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Muito legal essa sua iniciativa, Bafex! Bom, três dos meus artigos de personagens (que eu me lembre agora) que estão completinhos são Mas Amedda, Kaan e TC-14. Um artigo muito bom também é o artigo Revan, acho que você deveria colocá-lo como destacado, se já não foi colocado alguma vez. MTFBWY --Arth sidious 22h10min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Artigo Destacado Olá, o me falou que iria escolher um novo artigo destacado, ele me falou do Star Wars: Battlefront, e eu sugeri o Palpatine, então eu gostaria de saber qual artigo vai ser.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 22h45min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Olha, entre esses dois acho que deveria ser o Palpatine primeiro, (não por preferência pessoal, como pode parecer...), mas porque o que já está destacado - Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy - já se trata de um video game. Seria legal colocar um personagem, para variar. Mas se quiserem, acho legal o artigo Star Wars: Battlefront, e já que vão mudar semanalmente podem colocá-lo semana que vem. Precisamos, apesar disso, melhorar ambos os artigos citados. --Arth sidious 23h03min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Infobox Olá, me desculpe se eu estiver pedindo muito, mas você poderia criar uma infobox para o artigo Dorsk 81, é que eu não sei como mexer em infobox. Obrigado.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 17h13min de 16 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Já está feito. Qualquer coisa é só avisar. Um abraço --Arth sidious 20h58min de 17 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Você é um administrador! Você é agora um burocrata. Isso significa que você tem poderes de administrador, e também que você pode fazer outros administradores pessoas. Novos administradores deveriam idealmente ser criado com o consenso da comunidade, mas um administrador é provavelmente o suficiente para agora.-LtNOWIS 05h31min de 20 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Você deverá ver um "delete" separador entre a "história" e "movimento" em cada página, no topo. -LtNOWIS 09h32min de 21 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Página para deletar Olá Arth Sidious, vi que você se tornou um administrador, então você poderia apagar a pagina Rute Gunnay, ela é vandalismo.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 11h15min de 21 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *O artigo já foi concertado. Sempre que achar algum vandalismo ou página desnecessária me avise, ok? --Arth sidious 15h28min de 21 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo A página Mundos do Núcleo. Tem como apaga-la? --Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 11h42min de 28 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Página apagada. --Arth sidious 12h44min de 28 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Olá Gostaria de saber como usar na Predefinição:Infobox Usuário. Obrigado,e aguardo uma resposta. --Rafa323Discussão 14h49min de 28 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Olá. Para usar essa infobox em sua página de usuário, basta copiar e colar o texto que está na parte "Usage" da página Predefinição:Infobox Usuário. Ainda estou dando os últimos retoques nessa infobox, portanto ainda não está concluida. Um abraço! --Arth sidious 16h56min de 28 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Primeira pagina Olá, Andei observando a Wikipédia e lá tem uma página de pedidos para artigos,descobri que aqui também existia essa página,mas ela estava vazia.Foi o criador da Wiki que criou,e,ele criou outras coisas que poderiam se usadas e que foram esquecidas. Peço que mude a pagina principal nesta parte observe este protótipo: Obrigado pela a atenção, --Rafa323Discussão 19h27min de 29 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) PS:Há alguma userbox de usuário já pronta? ficheiro:?.gif |} Artigo destacado Olá, amanhã temos que trocar o artigo destacado, eu não sei que artigo colocar, e também não vou estar aqui no domingo, então se ainda estiver no artigo Palpatine, por favor, mude-o. Obrigado. P.S.: estou mandando a mesma mensagem para o .--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 15h11min de 30 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Artigo triplicado O artigo Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (video game) que você fez já existe ,pois eu já fiz um: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Atari 2600) E o Bafex fez outro:Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Parker Bros. game) Eu me pergunto é melhor fazer um redirect ou apagar os artigos??? --Rafa323Discussão 21h49min de 31 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Putz, três páginas iguais! Ainda bem que me avisou. Bom, vou manter como no Wookipedia americano, tá? Vou deixar o nome que está lá, e não achei nenhum direcionameno pra página também. Um abraço --Arth sidious 21h55min de 31 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) **De nada,tinha visto umas outras cópias por aí... DÚVIDA Olá, eu sou novo por aqui e não sei bem como "mexer" por aqui. Há algumas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer mas não sei como. Será que poderia me ajudar? Atenciosamente, Leonardo Augusto Gugliermete Obrigado! Olá! Obrigado por me avisar ! Estarei colocando os infobox . Vi que você se tornou administrador! Parabéns ! Agora sim as coisas estão começando a funcionar! Mudança de Layout na Primeira Página Ó Grande Lorde...boa tarde! Agora que você ganhou poderes na nossa "casa" (até que enfim temos um administrador vivo!), eu tenho umas dúvidas para te perguntar: você pode alterar o layout da página inicial do wiki (além dos artigos destacados)? Não sei se você reparou, estou colando artigos com os dias (1 de janeiro, 2 de janeiro...). Pensei por um instante que poderiamos colocar aquilo que tem também na pagina inicial do wikipedia : Acontecerem neste dia, e colocar também a foto do dia. Obrigado pela atenção ! Que a força esteja com você ! *Boa tarde! É uma ótima idéia colocar esse tipo de destaque na home dessa Wiki! Estaria em constante mudança. Agora, preciso consultar a staff da Wikia, ou a própria Wikipédia para ver se isso se trata de uma prgramação que muda o destaque automaticamente ou se isso é feito manualmente. Enquanto isso, por favor, continue contribuindo com os artigos de datas, pois com os 365 dias prontos será mais fácil colocar esse destaque na página prinipal. Um abraço e MTFBWY! --Arth sidious 18h07min de 2 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Artigo Destacado Olá acho que está meio cedo, mas eu acho que o artigo Star Wars Galaxies um bom artigo para ser destacado, se você concordar ou não fale na minha página de discussão. Estou enviando a mesma mensagem para os outros usúarios.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 18h01min de 2 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC)